Time to Let Go
by Tadashi-of-the-Fire-Nation
Summary: This is a really short Hijack drabble. I am so sorry for my bad writing. As ever I do not own these characters. They belong to DreamWorks.


Time to Let Go

Jack's Point of View

The sun is shining through the clouds, the trees and grass are lovely, vibrant shades of green, and the light, soothing gurgling of the ocean can be heard off in the distance. I hated it. I hated Mother Nature for making it such a beautiful day. Usually the Isle of Berk was filled with a more muted and lackluster atmosphere. No, the day was perfect and it was mocking me with its comforting breeze and warm glow.

Toothless and I sat in the soft, luscious grass of the meadow where Hiccup had unwittingly trapped his large scaly friend so long ago. Toothless moped sadly over to the pond in the center of the moss-covered rocky ditch and gloomily sat down by the water to get a drink. It hurt just looking at him. He had started showing his age a while back but now even his scales had lost their bright shimmer. Year by year he looked a little frailer and weaker, and now that Hiccup was gone…

Fresh tears began to push their way to the surface of my already stinging eyes. Sadness and anger swirled into one huge, empty void in my chest. I was angry at the Man on the Moon for not taking away my immortality, I was angry at everything around me for looking so cheerful, and I was angry at Hiccup. Angry at him for leaving me.

Toothless must have felt the same resentment. He bitterly slapped at the water below, sending water droplets soaring across the water's surface. Ripples danced across the small waves and collided into each other. They seemed to go on forever. Something I know far too much about.

"You alright, Bud?" I asked, my voice was unsteady and shaking.

Toothless turned to look at me, hurt and betrayal filling his emerald eyes. Then his breathing started getting faster and more labored. Panic hit me like a freight train. I couldn't lose Toothless and Hiccup in the same day. The onyx dragon started trembling pretty hard. Then it struck me that he wasn't having a heart attack. The big reptile was crying.

I stood up and walked toward him, tears pouring down my face. I put my hand on the rough, scaly head of the dragon. I couldn't think of anything to say to him. This was not going to hurt any less no matter what anyone said and we both knew it. Toothless let out a whimper and shoved his head into my chest. I embraced the forlorn, trembling flying lizard and started sobbing.

We stayed there like that for a long time, mourning the loss of a truly amazing person. Someone who never gave up on either us. Hiccup brought so many good things into our lives, and it hurt so much to know that neither of us would ever see him again. After a long, deafening silence I finally spoke.

"I miss him so much. I miss his laugh, his voice, his everything. Down to every last detail and imperfection. I even miss the way he would stutter a bit when he'd get really upset," I said, gently stroking Toothless.

The dragon whined miserably and nuzzled his face into mine. That brought a small smile to my face, but it quickly disappeared. I knew we would have to go back to the village sometime soon, but how was I supposed to face all of those people? How was I supposed to face my own son? No, it wasn't time to go back yet.

I looked into Toothless's big, sad eyes, my voice still quavering slightly, "What do you say we go flying? Just you, me and the open sky."

Toothless looked at me curiously for a moment, then shifted his body towards me. I carefully got up and onto the large beast. It had been a very long time since I had done this and I wasn't exactly comfortable with being the passenger instead of the pilot. As Hiccup got too old to be flying Toothless, he managed to invent an automatic tail piece so the dragon could fly on his own. It didn't change the fact that Toothless didn't like being rider-less, so I would accompany him on the occasional flight here and there. It just never felt right until now.

"You ready, big guy?" I asked, grasping two of the dragons protruding head spines.

Toothless grunted in response and then readied himself for takeoff. He spread his long, silky wings and thrust his weight forward, launching us into the air. We sailed up and over the tree line and out into the boundless, cerulean sky. The familiar presence of the wind was comforting as we glided over the rocky formations of the island. The pain was still there, lodged deep in my chest, but I wouldn't mind living in this moment for the rest of eternity.


End file.
